


Proving Your Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have been in a relationship with Dean for a while, but when he can’t seem to speak his feelings, you get frustrated.  Thankfully Dean comes up with an idea to show you how much you mean to him.





	Proving Your Love

You woke up slowly, savoring the warmth of your bed and softness of your pillows.  Mornings like this were great, no hunt to worry about, a loving boyfriend to…where is your boyfriend?  You opened your eyes to see Dean’s side of the bed empty.  With a glance to the clock you saw that it was around eight in the morning. 

 

Nice, you got to sleep in.  You slowly stretched before getting out of bed.  You changed into some shorts and one of Deans T’s (knowing how much he loved to see you wear them) before slowly making it down to the kitchen.  As you neared, you could smell the coffee and breakfast going.  It smelled like bacon, which meant Dean was probably cooking. 

 

“Morning.”  You said as you walked in, stretching again.  Sam nodded to you from over his laptop and Dean turned and gave you a quick smile. 

 

“Mornin’ Babe.”  You were quick to reach over and wrap your arms around his stomach, settling your head between his shoulders.  With a deep breath, you felt your world be surrounded by Dean, his warmth, his touch, his scent, it was perfect.  He shifted and stepped out of your embrace. 

 

“I’m cooking, Babe.”  His tone was flat, almost as if he was irritated with you.  But honestly, you couldn’t think why. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”  You settled yourself on the seat next to Sam as you watched Dean move around the kitchen.  “How did you sleep?”

 

“Fine.” 

 

You gave  soft sigh and looked over to Sam, praying that he somehow had the magical answer to what, or who, shoved the stick up your boyfriend’ ass.  But your hope was squashed when you saw him give you a look of sympathy before turning to his brother.  You had ranted to Sam about Dean being distant lately and your worries about it, so he knew that Dean’s behavior was just going to bother you more. 

 

“Why don’t you let me cook, Dean?”  Sam got up and checked on the bacon.  “You got a beautiful girl to dote on.”  He joked as he gave his brother a nudge.  Honestly, Sam had noticed how Dean had seem really distant with you lately, even before you said anything.  Deep down, he knew it was nothing you did, just Dean being stressed over everything that has happened lately, but there really was no reason for Dean to take it out on you.

 

“I got it, Sam.”  He didn’t shout or raise his voice, just that flat tone again.  Sam sighed as he shook his head.

 

“Well, then…I’ll help!”  You put on a happy smile and a cheery voice as you bounced over to the fridge to get the eggs out.  Bacon, eggs, and coffee, the breakfast of champions.  “I don’t mind cooking with the man I love.”  You said as you gave his arm a kiss before moving around him to grab the pan.

 

“Alright, out!”  Dean shouted, turning to stare down you and Sam. 

 

“W-what?” 

 

“I said out!  I’m cooking and you are both in the way.”  He took the pan and eggs from you before giving you and Sam both a shooing motion. 

 

Your heart fell a bit as you began to leave, Sam right behind you.  But you didn’t want to let that get to you, Dean got this way sometimes.  In a couple days, he would be out of his funk and back to his normal, cheerful, goofy self.  “I love you.”  You said with a smile.

 

“Hmm.” 

 

That was all you got in response as Dean started cracking eggs into a bowl.  Your shoulders sagged in disappointment as you turned and went back to your room.  Sure, you had known from the beginning that Dean wasn’t big on talking feelings, but still…it wouldn’t kill him to say it every now and then.

 

000

 

Sam watched as you walked away, almost defeated.  Damn, Dean.  You and his brother had been in a relationship for about six months now, and it was going great.  Dean seemed happier, had less nightmares, and you were even more energetic and upbeat than usual.  You two were perfect for each other.  He made you more grounded.  And you brought out Dean’s playful side…that was when he wasn’t being a grumpy ass…like now.

 

“Dude, you owe her an apology.”  Sam deadpanned.  He watched his brother freeze in his place before slowly turning.  Sam could almost see the gears turning in his head.

 

“What did I do?!”  He almost sounded like a little kid getting yelled at for pushing the class bully on the playground.  He figured he had done at least something wrong, but really didn’t know what.

 

“Man, she came in all happy and you just…  I mean, she said she loved you and you didn’t say anything in response.”  This was the fourth time now he had to interview in this damn relationship, and he wished his brother would just learn how to handle things on his own. 

 

“Come on man, she knows I love her.”  Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to breakfast.  He really did love you.  He knew that before the two of you were even dating.  Sure, he may not say it all the time, but you knew…right?

 

“Really?  Because she just walked out of here looking like you kicked her puppy.”  Sam sighed as he leaned against the door frame.  “I mean, she does so much for you.” 

 

“I know that!”  Dean barked back, beginning to get defensive.  God, he hated when Sammy got like this.  He didn’t need his damn brother to tell him how lucky he was.  He knew that already.  You were always doing little things to make him smile, like baking a  homemade pie, or wearing his shirts around because you knew he found that sexy, or even just giving him a back rub or soft kisses after a bad hunt.  Dean smiled as he thought of you, he really was a lucky guy.

 

“Well, you don’t show it.  You just kinda pushed her away.”  Sam wondered if he should say anything, you always came to him as a friend, needing someone to rant to every now and then about Dean.  Dean did the same thing.  It wasn’t about anything serious, just those little quirks you each had.  But the last time you talked with him…  “Look…I don’t want to step on your toes or but in.”

 

“Too late.”  Dean huffed.

 

“But, a few days ago, we were talking and she said she was worried you might be losing interest in your relationship.”  This was such a violation of your trust, but if it fixed the problem, it was worth it, in Sam’s mind.  

 

Dean’s head snapped around at those words.  “What the hell are you talking about?  What?” 

 

Sam nodded.  “I mean…like I said, she does all these little things to show you how much she cares, she tells you she loves you, but when was the last time you told her, or did something for her?” 

 

Dean’s head couldn’t process, did you really think he was losing interest?  Was he really doing that bad of a job as a boyfriend?  “Well…I buy her flowers!”  He defended.

 

“Shut up, that was one time.  And I’m the one who told you it would be a good idea to buy them.  Seriously, how do you not know what to get a girl for Valentine’s Day?”  Sam scoffed.  That had been the last piece of drama for the relationship, not that you knew.  Dean panicked when he looked at the calendar and saw that day had been coming up.  In his panic, he turned to Sam for help.  Sometimes, when it came to you, Dean was a little hopeless.

 

“Well…I…”  Dean racked his brain for anything. Sure, he did things that were big for him, he let you drive the Impala, let you pick the music (but not when Sam was in the car, cause then he would bitch), and yea, he would tell you he loved you…not every day…maybe not every week, but…  Dean gave a sigh and sagged against the counter.  “God, I’m fucking this up, aren’t I?”  His hand ran down his face as he realized his fatal mistake. 

 

He was taking you for granted.  The scene from a little while ago played in his head and he sighed.  Once again, you came bouncing in with a smile, wearing his shirt (which you looked amazing in).  You gave him a kiss, offered to cook with him, tried to love on him…and he didn’t even take the time to enjoy it. 

 

His mind spiraled into a pit in the back of his mind.  This was a dangerous life, and something could take you away from him, and what if this morning was the last morning he had.  He made a promise when he finally got you in his life that he wouldn’t ever take a single moment for granted, yet here was…doing just that. 

 

“Dean?”  Sam walked over to his brother, worried about the look on his face.  “It’ll be alright.  Everyone has a bad day.  Why don’t you just go talk to her?”

 

Dean nodded his head and practically ran to your shared room. 

 

000

 

Dean apologized for his behavior, and you quickly forgave him.  You knew how stressful life can be, and hell, even you would get like that sometimes, you told him.  With a few words and even more kisses, the problem was put from your mind, the morning forgotten as you smiled and joked with Dean, running your fingers through his hair.

 

But not for Dean.  Sam’s words about you worrying he was losing interest was playing in his mind for days.  The idea of you even thinking that made his stomach churn and his heart ache.  He needed to do something for you.  Something special.  Something that would really take your breath away and remind you of how much you really meant to him.  Sure, he could tell you how much he loved you (and he made sure that those were the first words to leave his lips every morning, and would every day from now on) but words were cheap.  He wanted to show you, prove to you that you meant the world to him.

 

It took him a few days, but he finally figured it out.  Thanks to Cas.  You and Cas would have weekly movie nights, Cas would bring a movie and you and he would dissect it so he could learn more about human behavior.  The one Cas brought this week was ’10 Things I Hate about You’.  One of those damn chick flicks.  But for once, it was just what Dean needed.  Seeing that Heath guy work his magic on his girl gave him an amazing idea.  Now he just needed the right moment.

 

000

 

That day had finally come.  The hunt had gone really well.  A rouge werewolf, nothing the four of you couldn’t handle, even in your sleep.  So you, Sam, Dean, and Cas decided to celebrate at the bar that was in town. 

 

Dean was quick to down a shot of whiskey.  He was going to need it for this embarrassing shit he was about to do.  But he knew it would make you happy, it would show you how much you meant to him, and that was all that mattered. 

 

“Wow, Dean.  The hunt went well, why are you downing shots like it didn’t?”  You chuckled as he downed the second one. 

 

“Just celebrating, beautiful.”  He pulled you in for a soft kiss, making sure to put all the love he could muster behind it. 

 

“Dude!  We are right here!”  Sam choked out with a huff.

 

You smiled up at Dean as you pulled away.  “I love it when you kiss me like that.” 

 

“I love you.”  Dean said with a smirk.  He gave your forehead another kiss before mumbling something about the bathroom, heading to the door on the other side of the bar.  He chuckled to himself when he heard Cas ask you why Sam was so upset about his display of love.  Oh, Cas…he was about to get a lesson in displays of love, alright.

 

000

 

You sipped at your beer when a nagging feeling began to play in the back of your mind.  You did a quick check to the bar and then over to the bathroom door.  “Dean should have been back by now…”  You said softly. 

 

But you didn’t have to wonder long, as Sam’s eyes went wide and he shook your arm. 

 

“What?” You turned and saw Dean standing on the stage in front of a microphone.  “Uh…what is he doing?” 

 

The music died down as Dean cleared his throat into the microphone.  “Uh…hey.  So, I want to sing a song tonight for someone special.” 

 

 _Oh, god.  What is he doing!?_   You thought to yourself.

 

“I’ve been taking her for granted, and I want to show her how much she means to me…so, baby…”  He looked over to you and gave you a smile.  “This is for you.” 

 

Sam started coughing, apparently choking on his beer.  You heard Cas say something, but didn’t make out the words.  All you could focus on was Dean’s eyes on you, and the soft chords playing to the familiar song.  Dean took a deep breath and started singing.

 

“I could stay awake just to hear you breathing.  Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you’re far away dreaming.”  His voiced cracked a little on the second line, but he just kept going.  His voice deep and husky.  Your heart began to beat faster with every note he sang to you.

 

He put his hands out to pull the microphone and its stand closer as he went on.  “I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.  I could stay lost in this moment forever.  Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.”

 

He closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around the microphone as he gave himself over to the song, trying to put any and all emotion into it.  This song was for you, and he wanted you to know that he meant every word of it.  “I don't wanna close my eyes.  I don't wanna fall asleep,

cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.  Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.”

 

Your eyes began to tear up as a smile spread across your face.  Dean was beginning to sway to the music, once again looking out to you as sang.  “Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating.  And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing.”  He motioned to himself and then to you as he sang the words.  It was almost as if he had practiced it.

 

“Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together.  And I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever.”  He gave a little head bang with each forever, and then quickly pulled the microphone out of the stand, stepping to the side of it as he belted the song out to you.

 

“I don't wanna close my eyes.  I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.  Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.”

 

He then jumped off the raised stage and began to walk over towards you.  His eyes never left yours as he sang then next refrain.  “I don't wanna miss one smile.  I don't wanna miss one kiss.  Well, I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this.”

 

He reached out and grabbed your waist, pulling you closer to him. “I just wanna hold you close. 

Feel your heart so close to mine.  And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time.”  He even did the little yeahs, trying so hard to hit that high note before pulling you into his arms as he kept singing.

 

“Don't wanna close my eyes.  Don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, cause I'd still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.” 

 

The happy tears fell down from your eyes, but Dean was quick to wipe them away before pulling you away from the table and to the dance floor.  His eyes were always on you as he sang, slowly swaying with you back and forth. “I don't wanna close my eyes.  I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.  Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do.  I'd still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.”

 

You wrapped one of your arms around his neck as he sang the last phrase of the song.  “Don't wanna close my eyes.  Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing.”  He was quick to put his arm around you, pulling you in for a deep, passionate kiss as the music softly faded into the background.

 

The people at the bar were hooting and cheering and clapping, but neither you nor Dean noticed.  When he pulled away he leaned his head against yours, a smile on his face.  “I love you, baby.”

 

“And I love you, you dorky, cheesy, adorable nerd.”  You pulled him in for another kiss, never having felt more loved before than in that moment.  Your heart felt like it could burst.  This green eyed man just stole your heart all over again.  


End file.
